Begbie's Angel
by DoctorPandorica
Summary: A one shot between my OC Evangeline Reid (Angel)and Begbie


"Hey Angel get me a fucking cigarette."

I got off the couch and reached into my pocket and got out my pack of cigarettes. I handed him one. He stared at it for a few seconds as if he didn't know what it was. He threw it on the floor. He stepped towards me and grabbed my chin so that I was looking directly at him. This reminded me of the last time that this had happened, he had snapped at me and I in turn had threatened to cut his balls off.

"When I ask for a cigarette, you light it, take a drag and then hand it to me. Don't make me tell you again."

Usually I would've gone off on him for even raising his voice to me; but, I was just too fucking tried to give a fuck.

He let go of my chin. I scooped the cigarette up with a sigh; put it in between my lips. Lit it, took a drag and then held it out to him. But, before he could take it from me I purpose fully dropped it and stomped it out with my one of my highheels.

"You wee fucking cunt" he snapped as I walked off back towards couch and lit a cigarette for myself placing it between my lips , "You fuckin enjoy doin shite like that ta me"

"Why yes I do" I smirked lounging on the couch in one of his football shirts and my stockings after kicking off my heels. Of course, I wasn't afraid of him and that's part of the reason I was and would always be his girl. One time he swiped at me at a pub and I decked him right in the eye, the bloody psycho fucking kissed me and said,

"Now that's a fuckin my girl"

As he lifted my legs so he could take his usually spot on the couch, I felt a little bad and pulled myself into his lap, so I was straddling him. And pulled his head to my mine went to kiss him but, instead placed the placed smoked the cigarette in his mouth .After which I attempted to escape the couch; however, he processed to loop an arm around my waist pulling me into his lap. I sighed in defeat and cuddled into his chest, while we watched the telly . It had dawned on me that he was dangerous; but, I could hold my own. I mean after all he was good to me and had been ever since we had met.

I can still remember him now in that club music booming, I had just gotten off the dance floor for a drink and before I knew it there he was giving me a once over on my ensemble. Knee High high heeled boots, stockings, black mini skirt and a leather corset with straps wrapped around my shoulders. Normally, I would have kicked his ass for even looking at me; but, lucky for him he was hot and not to mention he nearly knocked the fuck out of a guy for trying to grope me even after I threatened him. He then processed to tell me,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a feisty wee thing", Begbie purred leaning into her with her back pressed again the wall behind her "You know what you need, someone to take of care of you, treat you right and a course fuck ya right good and proper."

"Someone like you ", Angel inquired with a sweet pout

"If you like"

"I might, you fuck people up like that guy often"

"Only when they deserve it"

"Then I'd love it", Angel whispered in his ear placing a hand on his chest "Hope you don't mind eager virgins with fetishes for rough guys."

"I think I'll learn ta manage" he growled playfully in her ear as his free hand snaking around to grab her ass as she giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He treats me like a princess and fucks me like a bloody champ. He had been my first and was a gentle lover, worshipping every square inch of me up until the ehh breaking point,I guess. Then he was a fucking animal, not that I was complaining, I mean he was everything I had fantasied when all I had was Alice Cooper on the stereo and my trusty vibrator. In a lot of ways it's a very Master and Slave sort of thing, not directly; but, he's just so possessive as well as affectionate. Every chance he can get he'll have me in his lap hands kneading my ass ,rubbing my thighs as well as the rest of my stocking covered legs he loves so much.

I mean even for a girl my age I am extremely horny, not that it's my fault, you see as I had said I have this wee fetish for violence and aggression. And as it just so happens Franco is basically addicted to it all, now that's not to say the moment he tries to start something I get all hot and bothered every time. I do have self-control and a sense of morality for the poor buggers he tries to fuck up and the capability to calm him down. Usually just by coaxing him back over to me with a pout and flaunting my legs just enough that only he sees them and keep him distracted by putting all my attention on him.

When I walk silently back to the bed later that night where I was sitting he swatted my ass, his usually greeting towards me. I simply quite casually mind you slip into bed and try to fall asleep.

I don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that I can still feel his eyes boring into me even after I had slid of my stockings, one of his favorite fetishes had been those things, oh how he loved sliding those things off, taking his time. The very idea of him caressing my legs and slowly sliding my knickers down them as cold air hits me and he pulls me into his lap wet and wanton ,a familiar feeling of arousal returns, damn him.

I open my eyes to see him leering at me. He sits on the bed and slowly runs a callused hand up my stomach to cup one of my breasts .His thumb encircling the nipple coaxing a rather contented sigh from my lips and a gasp as he quickly flicked the hardened budd, earning a chuckle from him

"It's about time you woke up, princess."

As I watch him slide out of his boxers, I reflect on how much of a love hate relationship I had with that nickname that he has given me.

I stay on my back, he loves to see me cum which in turn turns me on even more.

He spreads my legs and processed to work me up by rubbing me with just his rough palm, always the gentleman, before he slides into my body. I feel wanton. Apparently since he can't go out and do much else I've become his ONLY way of reliving stress not that I am complaining. My body rocks forcefully with his as he's exploring every square inch of me as I am tearing into his back with my nails .At the same time I'm fighting the urge to cum early as he starts talking dirty to me, God every time he gets me .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck you're so tight" he grunts with each thrust and smacks her ass.

"When I get home, I am gonna fucking bend your over the bloody counter and fuck you senseless" he whispers huskily into the phone as she whimpers

"Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling." he purrs as he slips behind her and gingerly begins to ease up one his t shirts to expose her thong covered ass, "Your body is mine tonight."

"Is Daddy fucking his princess right and fucking proper like he promised?" he teases with a grunt from every thrust as she mewls underneath him

"You wanna ride me like a good girl?" he questions her as he forcefully begins to meet his hips with her own earning sweet little cry of utter contentment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naturally he boasts about it.

"Well aren't you a wanton wee thing", "At this rate you'll cum 5 times before I do" and my absolute favorite " Looks like daddy fucked his little princess good and proper", GOD that always got me hot ,bother and ready for another round. He finished with a grunt after 2 amazing orgasms of my own and lays on top of me, his head lain happily on my tits. I lay there knowing that if I should I be in the mood to tell em to get off and there are one of two ways he'll react.

He'll either laugh as if it's the funniest thing. He'll slap my ass and tell me that he knows how much I enjoy his cock inside me and say that I am just horny wee thing in need of more of it. He'll start some bullshit cause he feels I wounded his ego or something, not that he'd ever admit it. And I'll just laugh my ass off on the inside; but, on the outside I play the part of the innocent little sex kitten and pout at him before pulling him down to me kissing him ,nipping at his ear and create some bull about me liking how safe I felt cuddling into his chest . Hence forth reestablishing his manhood as well as my affection for him as he pulls me flushed against his chest and kissed my forehead before I nuzzle my head into his neck and fall asleep.

I know my role and what's expected of me. Others might say, I'm Begbie's whore. But, I know better I am the only one aside from himself he'd kill for and of course the one who keeps him from going fucking postal, more than usual.


End file.
